Operation: REVENGE
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: *Complete* Jessie comes back from Hogwarts, but is a bit different. Kearra has left to Michigan. And somebody from South Park sides with the Delightful Children. R/R! Letter of apology inside for someone.
1. Ch 1: Welcome back?

Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E _ (Sequel to Operation: D.E.S.T.R.O.Y K.N.D)  
  
Really  
Evil  
Villains  
Engage in a   
New   
Group of  
Evil vengeance _  
  
Summary: Jessie comes back from Hogwarts, but a bit different. Kearra leaves off to Michigan. And somebody from South Park side's with The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. 'Nuff said.  
  
Rabbit: Yes!!! Another long fan fic by yours truly! ::Is a bit less evil now::  
  
Numbuh 2: Yeah, we know.  
  
Rabbit: Except this is the sequel to Operation D.E.S.T.R.O.Y K.N.D.  
  
Numbuh 2: Yep.  
  
Rabbit: Oh man, this is going to be so kewl!!!!   
  
Numbuh 2: Really?  
  
Rabbit: * Glares * I would kill you right now but I'm not going to....BECAUSE I LUV YA!!!!! ::Put's her hand on his shoulder::  
  
Numbuh 2: ::Thinking:: It's about time.  
  
Rabbit: I heard that!  
  
Numbuh 2: WHAT?! How?! O.o  
  
Rabbit: I have mind reading powers. So ha!  
  
Numbuh 2: Okay.... O.o  
  
Rabbit: Now read the Disclaimer!!!!!!!! .  
  
Numbuh 2: * Clears throat * Rabbit does' not own The KND, Harry Potter, South Park, Eggo waffles, Charmed or Dragon Ball Z. She only owns her fan kids, The Gamers Club and * looks at the card confused * an animal device?  
  
Rabbit: You'll see what I mean in the fic.  
  
Numbuh 2: Okay. O.O'  
  
Rabbit: Now go and enjoy the fic everyone!!!!! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1: Welcome...back?  
  
"Please!" An African-American girl with a purple shirt and purple shorts on pleaded.  
  
"I'm not sure, Kearra. We'll have to talk to KND IHQ." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Thanks Numbuh 1." Kearra said and smiled.  
  
"Where do you have to go that's so important?" He asked her.  
  
"Gotta head back to Michigan. I got a call that a member of The Gamers Club got killed during a really brutal mission." Kearra said. This made the Kids Next Door get a bit scared.  
  
"Okay, that's all we need to know. But when is she coming?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"She should be here by tomorrow." Kearra said as she went and got her purple super scooter out.  
  
"Okay then." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Bye you guys!" Kearra said as she blasted off on the super scooter. It was going really fast and flames were coming out of the one part for the boost.  
  
"Bye!" The KND shouted. They headed towards their HQ. Numbuh 2 took one last look at the TGC house, and then left with the rest of the KND members.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, The Kids Next Door were inside of the TGC house, in the conference room. There was a banner across the wall that said "Welcome Back!" and other decorations. There was also food and some cake. Numbuh 3 went to peek out the door, then shut it and came running back to the conference room.  
  
"I just seen her ride into the garage!" Numbuh 3 said excitedly.   
  
"Okay. Kids Next Door, places!" Numbuh 1 ordered.  
  
Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 hid under the table. Numbuh 5 hid behind a chart. Numbuh 2 hid in the master moving chair, the back facing the doorway. And Numbuh 1 hid in a different moving chair, it's back facing the doorway. Footsteps were heard and the door opened.  
  
"Could this week get any worse?" A young voice said. "KEARRA!!! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" A young feminine figure walked into the conference room. But for some reason the feminine figure looked and sounded a bit familiar.  
  
"SUP-rise?" The KND said clueless. They looked at the figure.  
  
"Oh, hello guys. Didn't expect you to be here." The young familiar figure said.  
  
"Jessie, is that you?" Numbuh 2 asked. The feminine figure sighed.  
  
"Yes, its me. I look totally different, don't I?" She said. Jessie had short hair, and looked about four years younger. Her clothes were really baggy.  
  
"Really." They all said.  
  
"How could this week get any worse I thought? First I get off the Hogwarts express to run into my mum. I get brought home and get mah hair cut. Then I come back here on my scooter and get my age changed by those Buttpipe's From Down the Lane! And what now can possibly go wrong?" Jessie said.  
  
"Wait a minute, got your age changed? But how? We destroyed that device. But maybe we can change you back." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"It's to late. When they were chasing after me, they dropped it and accidentally stepped on it." Jessie said a bit sad. "But where is Kearra at?"  
  
"Well, she told us that a member of The Gamers Club got killed during a mission in Michigan. And that she had to leave there to take that persons place." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Aw crap, that's like the tenth death of all the years I've been at The Gamers Club." Jessie said. "Now what do I do? I'll be stuck here all alone!"   
  
"Well, after this we have another surprise for you." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"You do? Hey, I like surprises!" Jessie said and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After getting welcomed back and all: The Kids Next Door had blindfolded Jessie and took her to the KND Tree house HQ.  
  
"Oh, this must be the really good surprise then?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yep" Numbuh 2 said.  
  
Jessie was taken though the tree house till they got to a steel door that had a red six painted on it. Numbuh 2 did the honors and took the blindfold off of Jessie's eyes. She opened her eyes to find herself in front of a steel door with a six painted in red on it.  
  
"Go on in." Numbuh 1 said to Jessie. She shrugged and went up to the door, it opened when she got there. Jessie walked into the room. Her jaw almost fell on the floor because of the sight.  
  
Her wrestling ring was almost in the middle of the room with the T.V. things on the ceiling. There was a spiral staircase going around a tree. At the top of the tree was Jessie's bed. Her Eminem, Stone Cold, and other posters were on the walls. The signed Stone Cold Steve Austin picture she had always admired was in a special case on the wall. The couch, the big screen T.V., her radio, and a desk was in the room. And the floor she was standing on was a carpet with a giant red six on it. Jessie had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Uh, guys. What's going on?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Well, since you have no other place to go really. We decided to ask KND IHQ if you could come into our organization. They had to think about it for a while because you 'were' a teenager." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Oh" Jessie said.  
  
"We'll be going now. Let you enjoy yourself in your new room." Numbuh 1 said with a smile. Numbuh's 1,3,4 and 5 left.   
  
But Numbuh 2 still remained. He watched Jessie run to the wrestling ring. She looked under it to find steel chairs, ladders, and other hardcore wrestling items.  
  
"Cool, steel chairs!" Jessie said and pulled one out from under the ring.  
  
Numbuh 2 decided to sneak up on her, which was a bad idea. Numbuh 2 tapped her on the shoulder. Jessie got scared and raised the chair up, closed her eyes, turned around and hit whoever tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and realized that she hit Numbuh 2 on the head.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Numbuh 2!" Jessie said in a concerned tone.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine." Numbuh 2 said wobbling around like he is dazed or dizzy because of the chair-to-the-head.   
  
"Here, let me help you." Jessie said helping Numbuh 2 over to the couch. She didn't mean to hit him on the head. But she was really lucky she didn't knock him out or make him go into a coma or give him amnesia. "I'm really, really sorry." Jessie said.  
  
"Really, I'm fine." Numbuh 2 said with his hands on his head.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jessie asked in a worried tone.   
  
"Positive" Numbuh 2 said with a smile.  
  
"Okay then. Now I don't have to smack myself in the head with a chair." Jessie said smiling.   
  
"You were going to hit yourself with the chair?" Numbuh 2 asked his hands now off his head. Jessie leaned over to him.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't hit myself in the head." Jessie said and kissed him on the lips. Numbuh 2 had a warm fuzzy feeling that moment, like the last time he got a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I'll be going now." Numbuh 2 said getting up from the couch.   
  
"Okay, bye Numbuh 2." Jessie said with a friendly smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, bye Numbuh 6." Numbuh 2 said as he left out of Jessie's room.  
  
"I think I'm really going to like this place." Jessie said looking around again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[The next day _]  
  
The Kids Next Door were sitting down eating breakfast. That's until Numbuh 1 noticed somebody wasn't there.  
  
"Do you guy's know where Numbuh 6 is?" Numbuh 1 asked. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Hey you guys!" A voice said. All of the KND members turned to the voice. They met with a ten-year-old feminine figure with Army boots on, camouflage pants and shirt on, and a camouflage helmet on that had a red six painted on. The helmet covered her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Numbuh 6. I see you have some new attire?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Yeah, I needed something new to wear. But it wasn't easy to get." Numbuh 6 said.   
  
"It wasn't easy to get?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Yeah, had to make a bet with some adult that was trying to get me to brush my teeth. I betted him $30 that I could do the Matrix." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"And?"   
  
"Well, I did it and I got me $30. So I had to buy me some of this stuff at a military store. They wanted to know why I was buying it and I said: 'Because I'm going to boot camp tomorrow and I need this today.' So they gave me the stuff for free because they were like: 'It's a good thing your parents are doing their job.' And I said 'Well I'm more glad for them than you might be.' Then I just left out of there. I found some red paint and painted a six on the helmet. So now I just have $30 now." Numbuh 6 said with a grin.  
  
"Wait, who was trying to get you to brush your teeth?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"I think it was some weirdo call Knightbrace or something. But I got away as he came towards me." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"What did you do?" Numbuh 2 asked.  
  
"Well, I kicked him in the shins and ran off as fast as I could." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"Ouch!" Numbuh's 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought a first when I did it. I must be on my way. Got some things to do." Numbuh 6 said and went off to her room.  
  
"Wonder what she's up to?" Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Maybe she's having a tea party!" Numbuh 3 said.  
  
"I'd doubt if Numbuh 6 would be having a tea party." Numbuh 5 said.  
  
"I'll go check on her." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Of course you'll go check on your girlfriend." Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 2 bit his lip so that he wouldn't blush.  
  
"That's a good idea Numbuh 2. You can go check on her." Numbuh 1 said smiling. Numbuh 2 got up and started to walk to Numbuh 6's room, blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Numbuh 6's room]  
  
Numbuh 6 was writing a letter on parchment with an eagle feather quill and a bottle of ink. She was finished with it in a matter of minutes. But outside of Numbuh 6's room was Numbuh 2 trying not to get to close to the door and make it open. Jessie began to read the letter aloud:  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry to break some bad news to you. As I am on summer vacation now, I will not be able to come back to Hogwarts this year or maybe never. I have been turned into a ten-year-old as you see I can't write in cursive. I guess you can say I am dropping out of Hogwarts. I just can't go back looking like a ten-year-old. You can tell Harry this if you want. Sincerely, Jessie A." Numbuh 6 had finished reading her letter aloud. (Jessie A: And I am not sure if you can drop out or not. Just trying to screw around and all with the rules and stuff. Numbuh 2: Like always. Jessie A: Shut up before a shove doughnuts down your throat. Numbuh 2: I'm ready! * Opens his mouth * Jessie A: * Sigh * He can never tell when you're just jokin' around. * Sweat drop anime style *)  
  
Numbuh 2 now knew the news and ran towards back to the rest of the KND. Numbuh 1 had seen Numbuh 2 run in the room.  
  
"Well?" Numbuh 1 asked  
  
"She was writing a letter to somebody named Professor Dumbledore or something?" Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Who's that?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Back at Numbuh 6's room]  
  
A handsome brown owl was perched on the chair. One of its legs was getting a message tied to it.   
  
"Go on Kyle. Deliver it to Professor Dumbledore." Numbuh 6 said. Kyle hooted softly and flew out of a big window. "I hope he gets that letter."  
  
Just then, the rest of the Kids Next Door came walking into the room.  
  
"Um, Numbuh 6, not to be intruding or anything but who were you writing to?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Well, I had to write to the Headmaster to let him know I wasn't going back to school." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"Oh, uh, so the headmasters name was Professor Dumbledore?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you guys overheard me reading my letter out loud. I just wanted to know if it sounded right to me." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"It's okay. We were just curious." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Cause I thought you guys thought I was writing a letter to Professor Chaos." Numbuh 6 said her eyes widening.  
  
"Professor Chaos?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"He's the dude that made those clones last year. But who knows what he is doing right now." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's Mansion]  
  
"It's such an honor for you to join us." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane said to a shadowed figure.  
  
"It's an honor to join you and get some revenge." The shadowed figure said.   
  
"What's your name again?" The DCFDTL asked.  
  
"The name is Professor Chaos." The shadowed figure said and came out of the shadows and he was wearing his cape and had his foil mask on, along with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his shoulders.  
  
"And who are you getting revenge on?" The DCFDTL asked.  
  
"I have come to get revenge on none other that, Jessie." Professor Chaos said. "I've already taken care of Kearra and Anthony. But now is the time to get rid of Jessie."   
  
"Oh, how so very … delightful." The DCFDTL said and did their laugh. Professor Chaos laughed along with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Back in Numbuh 6's room]  
  
"I guess I'll never know what that buttpipe is doing." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"Why did he make clones of you, Kearra, and Anthony?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Because we only played one little trick on him." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"A little trick. And what was the little trick?"   
  
"Planting a bunch of dung bombs around his house, in his house, and in his families car." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"That doesn't seem little." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"It may not seem little but it sure did make a big difference in South Park. He had the smelliest house in the whole town." Numbuh 6 said and started to crack up.  
  
"Right, so then he somehow just tricked you into something and started making clones of you and your other friends?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Yeah, but right now I'm pissed off about that situation now. I need to go outside." Numbuh 6 said and walked out of her room.  
  
"Wow, gets pissed off over an old situation. I don't blame her." Numbuh 4 said. The others shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Outside]  
  
Numbuh 6 was riding on her scooter that she had gotten out of the TGC garage. That's until she had ran into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.  
  
"Hello, Jessie." They said.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Numbuh 6 said jumping off of her scooter.  
  
"We just wanted to show you something." The DCFDTL said.  
  
"Well you know what? You can kiss mah ass." Numbuh 6 said and turned around so that they would.   
  
The DCFDTL didn't kiss it but took out a blue cigar looking device. They pointed it at her bottom and it shot out a ray. Jessie looked at her bottom to see what they did and what was there was a long furry werewolf tail.  
  
"AH! You buttpipe freaks!" Numbuh 6 said and flipped them off with her right hand. They shot at her right hand that turned into a werewolf paw. "I'm getting the hell out of here!" Numbuh 6 said and jumped on the scooter and rode off.   
  
They kept shooting and she kept dodging them all till she got back to the KND tree house. When she got inside, she shut the door and tried to keep it shut on her own. Numbuh 6 was breathing heavily. All of the KND members went to see what was going on and to find Numbuh 6 with a werewolf paw and tail.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Numbuh 1.  
  
"The Delightful Children … A ray thing … gave me a paw and tail, …" Numbuh 6 gasped out between breaths.  
  
"Take a deep breath Numbuh 6." Numbuh 1 said and she did as she was told. "Now tell us what had happened."  
  
"The Delightful Children From Down The Lane have a Animal ray device thing and they gave me a tail and a paw." Numbuh 6 said taking another deep breath.   
  
"Them creeps, they never know when to give up do they?" Numbuh 4 said.   
  
Numbuh 6 began walking to her room, her werewolf tail wagging behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Midnight]  
  
Numbuh 6 was sound asleep ever since 10 'o clock. Lots of pairs of footsteps were coming up the spiral staircase. There were six figures. It was the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.  
  
"Lets see how she likes her new look." The DCFDTL said and took out the blue cigar and did whatever they had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Commercial]  
  
Rabbit: * Is putting syrup on her Eggo waffles *  
  
Numbuh 2: Hello Rabbit. * Numbuh 2 was standing in the doorway. Rabbit only glanced up at him and returned to her Eggo waffles * Are we forgetting something?  
  
Rabbit: No.  
  
Numbuh 2: It's nice to share. * Reaches for one of Rabbit''s Eggo waffles but she smacks his hand * Hey! * Rabbit ties his shoelaces from both shoes together and ties up his arms. She also dumps him into a chair. Rabbit begins to eat her Eggo waffles. Then Numbuh 2 pops up and is still tied up * You have serious issues pal. * Rabbit smiles and still eats the Eggo waffles *  
  
Announcer: Eggo waffles, this part of a complete breakfast.  
  
Rabbit: * Fights with Numbuh 2 for the box of Eggo waffles * L'eggo my Eggo!  
  
(Ya gotta love commercials! Back to the story)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[The next morning]  
  
Numbuh 6 was rolling around in bed a bit. She was covered in the covers. Numbuh 6 then fell out of bed. She yawned in a very odd tone. She was walking on her paws. Wait...paws? Did she just see what she thought she saw? She didnt' have paws yesterday. Numbuh 6 looked down to see that she had all paws, and that she was furry. She ran down to look at a mirror. And it was true. Numbuh 6 was a werewolf. She ran out of her room. But didn't notice a sleepy Numbuh 2 walking in the halls. So she ran into him, and knocking him down. Numbuh 2 shook his head and rubbed his eyes to be awake. And in front of him was a werewolf with an Army helmet on its head. Numbuh 2 gasped.  
  
"N-Numbuh 6, is that you?" Numbuh 2 asked in a pretty scared tone.   
  
The werewolf nodded.  
  
"We better tell everybody. But first:" Numbuh 2 said and pulled out a rope from his pocket. "Come here Numbuh 6."   
  
The werewolf backed away. She knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Its so that you don't get lost or anything." Numbuh 2 said.  
  
The werewolf let out a low soft growl as Numbuh 2 tied the rope loose around her neck so that she wouldn't be choked. Maybe it was too loose. Numbuh 2 began to walk, Numbuh 6 followed behind. As soon as they got near the common area, Numbuh 6 got her head out of the loop and walked back to her room quietly.  
  
"Hey guys, look who I found." Numbuh 2 said holding the rope still. The Kids Next Door look at the rope to see nothing.  
  
"Um, Numbuh 2. There's nothing there." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Huh?" Numbuh 2 asked and looked at the rope to see that he was right. "Where'd she go?" He asked himself.  
  
"Are you sure you're not seeing things Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"I swear she was just here a minute ago." Numbuh 2 said looking around.  
  
"Who?!" All of the KND members cried out.  
  
"Numbuh 6! She was a werewolf!" Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Maybe she didn't catch the sunlight." Numbuh 4 said.   
  
Numbuh 5 was quiet till some thought had hit her.  
  
"Was there even a full moon last night?" The quiet one asked.  
  
Numbuh 1 had to remember if he had seen a full moon last night or not.  
  
"Um...no..." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
They all stared at each other. The next minute they were all going on a wild goose chase to look for Numbuh 6. But the first place they were going to look was inside Numbuh 6's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Numbuh 6's room :P]  
  
The automatic steel doors had opened. All five of the Kid's Next Door members were searching around her room. Numbuh 3 thought she was in bed so she jumped on Numbuh 6's bed for a reaction. But there was not reaction at all. Numbuh 2 looked under the couch and under the cusions to find nothing. Numbuh 4 looked under the wrestling ring just to find steel chairs and other hardcore wrestling weapons. Numbuh 5 and 1 looked around in every possible place. But did they even have the sense to see that there was a pair of eyes staring at them from a high view.  
  
"I didn't find her." Everyone said at once.  
  
But Numbuh 3 had smelled something. Her super smelling nose smelled some...fur. She looked up at the high tree in the middle of the room. The branches. They seemed so...climbable. Numbuh 3 climbed up all of the branches. The Kids Next Door members looked up to see what she was doing. The next thing they saw was Numbuh 3 coming down with a werewolf on her back.  
  
"I found her!!!!" Numbuh 3 said running to her team and put the werewolf down.  
  
"Numbuh 6, what happened?!" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
Numbuh 6 tried to explain but....she was a werewolf. She could not talk or explain anything.  
  
"I don't think she can talk." Numbuh 3 said petting the werewolf like if it was a poor puppy.  
  
"Those Delightful creeps just keep pressin' the button. They want us to go kick they're butts!" Numbuh 4 said punching his hand, prepared to kick some ass.  
  
"We will kick they're butts soon. But we just have to make a plan of what we're going to do first." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rabbit: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Have to be evil sometimes. But have you guys ever played Yanker Go Home? It's on the comedy central website. That game is funneh.  
  
Numbuh 2: Yeah, where that guy burps loud and that other guy pukes.  
  
Rabbit: Yeah! I like that puking guy. It sounds really gross when he pukes!!!! . ::Laughs insanely::  
  
Numbuh 2: Okay... O.o  
  
Rabbit: Well, till the next chap folks. ::Sees a commercial for Anger Management:: I WANT TO SEE THAT MOVIE!!!!!!!  
  
Numbuh 2: Okay...don't forget to review everyone. ::whispers:: I think she's gone a bit looney.  
  
Rabbit: I heard that! Later peeps! ::Walks out:: 


	2. Ch 2: The Battle

Chapter 2: The Battle  
  
DanMat6299: GUESS WHO'S BACK!  
  
Rabbit: I thought I saw the last of you a few chapters back in "BABIES"!  
  
DanMat6299: (singing) You're late, you're late  
For a very important date!  
  
Rabbit: . Are you making fun of my new name?  
  
DanMat6299: (singing)Follow the fold and sing along, Sing along, sing along.  
Follow the fold and sing along. Follow, follow the fold.  
  
Rabbit: You've seen "Guys and Dolls" lately, haven't you?  
  
DanMat6299: Yup! OOh! I wanna make something happen!  
  
Numbuh 2: What?  
  
DanMat6299: "Time Squad appears."  
  
+KERPOW+  
  
Tuddrussel: Alright, Larry. Where are we?  
  
Larry: (opens mini-computer) We're in the middle of an "Author's chapter prolouge".  
  
DanMat6299: It works! (hands paper and pencil to Otto) Can I have your autograph?  
  
Otto: Aw, how flattering!  
  
Tuddrussel: Hey! Why not my autograph?  
  
DanMat6299: (imitates Larry) Creton.  
  
Tuddrussel: O.o  
  
Numbuh 2: Uh, okaay. Rabbit doesn't own KND, DanMat6299, "+KERPOW+", Harry Potter, South Park, or anything else besides her fan kids.  
  
DanMat6299: That's right! I OWN THE SOUND-EFFECT KERPOW! ME AND THE REST OF MY FORUM MEMBERS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[The KND common area]  
  
Numbuh 1 was standing behind his podium, his members sitting in their spots. A werewolf lays on Numbuh 3's lap.  
  
Numbuh 1: Okay, Kids Next Door. We know what to do. We've went through the plan at least ten of fifteen times already.  
Three members nodded. But Numbuh 3 kept petting Numbuh 6.  
Numbuh 3: Such a cute widdle werewolf.  
Numbuh 4: Get that flea bag off! ::Numbuh 4 was about to shove Numbuh 6 off of Numbuh 3::  
Numbuh 6 growled. But Numbuh 4 swore he heard some voice in his head.  
Voice: ::In Numbuh 4's head:: You wouldn't want to be bitten now, do ya?  
  
But that voice... it seemed so...familiar. Numbuh 4 shook that thought out of his head His mind probably was playing tricks on him because of this mission. Numbuh 2 was acting a bit strange. He must have been hearing something because he kept looking around to see nobody talking.  
Voice: ::yelling in Numbuh 2's head:: Yo! Testing one, two, three! Can you hear me?!  
Numbuh 2: ::out loud:: Not so loud.  
Everyone stared at Numbuh 2.  
Voice: ::In Numbuh 1's head:: Yo! Numbuh 1. Can you hear me?! Hopefully you can. Because I have psychic powuh's.  
Numbuh 1: ::back to the voice:: Numbuh 6, is that you?!  
Numbuh 6: Yep, it meh. I should have told you in the first place. Numbuh 2 and 4 must be thinking they're crazy right now.  
Numbuh 1: Yeah, they must think that now. ::clears throat and is not talking in mind talk:: Now, Numbuh 2 and 4. Before you think you have to go to a mental institute. That voice you've been hearing was none other than Numbuh 6.  
Everyone in the room gasped. Numbuh 6 was a mind reader?! How was that possible?! But everyones surprise was interrupted by an explosion that made everyone nearly jump out of their skins. All of the KND members looked out the window to see at least almost every villian they ever fought. There was the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, The Toilenator, Stickybeard along with Chewy and Gooey, Knightbrace, Gramma Stuffum along with Liver and Onions, and the Common Cold. But along with the DC was Professor Chaos along with General Dissaray and his hamster minions.   
  
Numbuh 6: ::thinking to self:: Son of a bitch!  
Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!!!!  
  
Numbuh 6: ::In everyones minds:: SIX!!! ::Holds a cool device in her mouth that Numbuh 2 made for her. It was called a U.Z.I (Ultimate hot Zingering firing Instrument)::  
Numbuh 5: FIVE!!! ::Holds a S.C.A.M.P.P. (Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phlazer)::  
Numbuh 4: FOUR!!! ::Holds a new weapon Numbuh 2 made. The A.T.T.I.C. (A Tricky device That is In disguise of a Chainsaw)  
Numbuh 3: THREE!!!! ::Holds her T.H.U.M.P.E.R (Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle)::  
Numbuh 2: TWO!!! ::Holds a new weapon he made. The P.I.S.T.O.L (Preety Intelligent Sneaky Tool On Legs)  
Numbuh 1: ONE!!! ::Holds the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear)::  
  
They all run out of the Treehouse HQ and go outside to their enemies. Numbuh 1 faces The Toilenator. Numbuh 2 faces The Common Cold. Numbuh 3 faces Gramma Stuffum. Numbuh 4 faces Knightbrace. Numbuh 5 faces Stickybeard. And Numbuh 6 faces her all time enemy, Professor Chaos.  
  
(Rabbit: Everythings cool when you listen to Rob Van Dam! Numbuh 2: Okay... Rabbit: Whats with this "+KERPOW+"?! Whats up with that?! Numbuh 2: I have no clue. Rabbit: Well you know what. I made up mah own little sound effect thingy. And goes a little somethin' like this. *KAPLOOIE!!!!!!!!* Numbuh 2: ::has ears covered:: Sheesh! Are you trying to prove a point or something? Rabbit: Well, you could say that. All I'm saying that MAH SOUND EFFECT IS LOUDER THAN HIS!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- ::mouth is covered by Numbuh 2:: Numbuh 2: Don't make people deaf now! YEOUCH! ::Cradles his left hand:: Rabbit: Thats whatcha get. But I think I wanna see "House of a 1000 corpes" instead of "Anger Management". It looks scary. Numbuh 2: Whats the matter, you afraid of "Dr. Satin"? Rabbit: A little bit. But you might be too! Numbuh 2: ::Gulp:: I am. Rabbit: ::GASP!:: NUMBUH 2!!! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!! Numbuh 2: AAAAAUUUGGGGHHHH!!! ::Jumps into a tree:: Rabbit: Just kidding! Mwahahahahaha!!!!)  
  
The DCFDTL were sitting back and watching the Kids Next Door fight their enemies. But they were mostly paying attention to Professor Chaos and General Dissaray fight Numbuh 6. The football helmet DC was holding some sort of whistle in his hand.  
  
Prof. Chaos: So, we meet again, "Rabbit".  
Numbuh 6 growled at Professor Chaos.  
Prof. Chaos: We'll see who is the toughest S.O.B.  
Numbuh 6 tackles Professor Chaos. He screams like a little girl.  
Numbuh 6: ::to Prof. Chaos mind:: I always knew you screamed like a little girl. You weak son of a bitch!  
Prof. Chaos: General! Get the whistle!  
Gen. Dissaray: Yes, Professor Chaos.  
General Dissaray went to get the whistle from the football helmet DC. He got the whistle and blew it. Nobody heard the sound. But the only reaction was that Numbuh 6 got off Professor Chaos. But if the whistle didn't have no sound, then it must have been a...  
Prof. Chaos: A dog whistle!!!! Yes, my greatest plan ever. Keep blowin' the whistle, General. I now have time for my revenge!!!! ::Begins to kick Numbuh 6::  
But for some odd reason, Numbuh 6 was getting up. Professor Chaos stared at her, wide-eyed. He looked to see his General, knocked out on the ground. Numbuh 6 got her weapon is place. It shot out a green beam of light.  
Prof. Chaos: ::Yells in pain as he is electricuted::  
Numbuh 6: ::in Prof. Chaos mind:: Pay backs all a bitch, ain't it?  
Professor Chaos fell on the ground, in pain. Numbuh 6 went to help the other members.  
  
Toilenator: Ha! You'll never defeat us! Kids Next- AUGH!!!!! ::Is getting electricuted::   
Numbuh 1: What the- Numbuh 6!   
Numbuh 6: ::In Numbuh 1's mind:: Yep. Needed to help you out. Now if you excuse me, there's others I need to help.  
  
Common Cold: Ha, that weapon doesn't even work! ::Points to Numbuh 2's weapon::  
Numbuh 2: It works you-  
Numbuh 6: ::In the CC's mind:: You nasty ass slime ball.  
Common Cold: What the- ::Turns around to see Numbuh 6::  
Numbuh 6: ::in CC's mind:: Was it somethin' I said?  
Common Cold: Yes it was, you furry fur ball.  
Numbuh 6: ::in CC's mind:: Enough of this foolishness! ::Uses her U.Z.I. on the Common Cold::  
Common Cold: AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!! ::Is on the ground::  
Numbuh 2: Wow, thanks Numbuh 6. ::Pats Numbuh 6 on the head::  
Numbuh 6: Any time Numbuh 2. Any time.  
  
Numbuh 6 continued to help he rest of her members.  
  
DCFDTL: Retreat you fools!   
The DCFDTL's limo pulls up and they get in. The limo rides off. The other villians got up and ran off because of the brutal beating they were getting. All of the KND members cheered and went back into the Treehouse for a celebration. (Rabbit: I love mah life. But someone doesn't appreciate it. But you know what Numbuh 2? Numbuh 2: What? Rabbit: The stairs of mah house tried to kill me last night. Numbuh 2: O.o What?! Rabbit: Yeah, I almost slipped and fell down all the stairs. But I only slipped on the first step and stayed there. Numbuh 2: Okay. Rabbit: It must have been you that wanted me to kill mahself. Numbuh 2: Never!)  
  
Numbuh 1: We couldn't have done it if Numbuh 6 wasn't here.   
Numbuh 3: Yeah, hooray for Numbuh 6!!!  
Numbuh 5: Neva' could of done if she wasn't here.  
  
The Kids Next Door celebrated by drinking some soda. But for some odd reason...they were falling asleep. Into a deep sleep. Two shadows crowded over Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 2. One was pulling Numbuh 6. The other was trying to pull Numbuh 2.  
  
General Dissaray: Professor Chaos, a little help here.  
Prof. Chaos: Hold on my dear General. Let me get this bitch into the Villian mobile. ::He comes back five minutes later:: Okay, I'll help. ::They both struggle to get Numbuh 2 to the Villian mobile. And struggle to get him into the Villian mobile:: Stupid Kids Next Door, you will feel my wrath!!! AHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Rabbit: I'm glad I had today off. Numbuh 2: Why? Rabbit: So I could finally get this story up. Numbuh 2: Whatever. Rabbit: Well, it's actually a SNOW DAY!!!!!!)  
  
DanMat6299: Well, another chapter consisting of the crossover between KND and South Park!  
  
Rabbit: I AM SO EVIL!  
  
DanMat6299: (sarcastically) Tell us something we don't know.  
  
Tuddrussel: Whatever. Let's blow this popsicle joint!  
  
Larry: Indeed. (flips open mini-computer and begins typing)  
  
DanMat6299: (quickly) "Larry's time travel software crashes"!  
  
Larry: (stops typing when his min-com begins to chirp, malfuntioning) Hey! That wasn't nice!  
  
DanMat6299: Sorry, guys, but I wantcha to stay a bit longer!  
  
Otto: (shrugs) Oh, well. Please review! 


	3. Ch 3: The Aftermath

Chapter 3: The Aftermath  
  
DanMat6299: I am DanMat6299 and I LOVE CARTOONS!  
  
Larry: (sarcastically) What else is new?  
  
Otto: Anyway, why did you want us here?  
  
DanMat6299: Oh, because, I LOVE YOUR SHOW!  
  
Rabbit: And what is that +KERPOW+ thing, anyway?  
  
DanMat6299: It's a sound-effect that one of my forum members came up with to represent when Time Squad time travels.  
  
Numbuh 2: Uh, okay?  
  
Tuddrussel: Rabbit does not own KND, Time Squad, Harry Potter, South Park, DanMat6299, "Time Squad +", "+KERPOW+"...  
  
Larry: TUDDRUSSEL!  
  
Tuddrussel: ALRIGHT! Bottom line, she doesn't own anything except her fan-kids.  
  
[In a dark room]  
  
Numbuh 6 was on a cold solid floor, still knocked out. But she was back to her human form and not a werewolf. Slowly, Numbuh 6 began to wake up. She felt something wrapped around her right ankle. It must have been a chain. But she also felt something furry rub against her. She couldn't see what it was but she did know that it was making noises like a dog.  
  
"It must be a dog." Numbuh 6 thought to herself. But whatever it was kept rubbing against her. "Vat do you vant?" She asked whatever was rubbing on her.  
  
The thing barked a reply.  
  
The lights in the room turned on with no warning. Numbuh 6 sheilded her eyes from the light. (Rabbit: My mom always blinds me to death every morning when I wake up. x_x Numbuh 2: Did you ask her for a wakeup call? Rabbit: NO! Someday I'm going to unscrew that damn light bulb if its the last thing I'll do. Numbuh 2: Thats a good idea.)  
  
A door opened and seven familiar figures came into the room. They were The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and Professor Chaos along with General Dissaray.  
  
"We see that you're awake, Numbuh 6." The DCFDTL said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake. Now vat ze bloody 'ell do you vant from me?" Numbuh 6 asked in her brave sounding tone.  
  
"Its nothing that we want from you. Its something that we want to show you. Just look behind you." The DCFDTL said, smirks on all of their faces.  
  
Numbuh 6 thought that if she turned her back she would be sneaked up on and attacked. But she turned around anyways. She gasped at the sight of what she had seen. And she now knew what was rubbing against her. It was one of those fat wrinkly dogs, but this was a puppy. It had on goggles and a pilots helmet on its head.  
  
"You sons of bitches." Numbuh 6 said. She got up off the floor, the long chain dragging as she went as close the them as possible. A glare look on her face as she stared at the Delightful Children and Prof. Chaos and Gen. Dissaray. " You dirty little bastards!" Numbuh 6 said and reached into her pocket and pulled out some weapon. "I've been saving zis forzis kind of situation." She said.   
  
It was a little okay to turn her into a werewolf and get away with it. But never ever turn her boyfriend into a friggin' dog. Numbuh 6 had a real gun in her hand. But it wasn't just any kind of gun. It was her favorite: The Uzi. She closed her eyes tightly, ready to pull the trigger. That was until she heard Prof. Chaos voice.  
  
"P-put the gun down, R-rabbit." Professor Chaos said, his voice behind and far away from Numbuh 6.   
  
She whirled around to find Prof. Chaos holding a knife to the whining little Numbuh 2's neck.  
  
"Put the g-gun down." He repeated himself. Numbuh 6 had no choice but to put it down on the ground. "N-now put your hands behind y-your back." Professor Chaos stuttered.   
  
Again , she still hand no choice and put her hands behind her back. General Dissaray came over to Numbuh 6 and handcuffed her with those metal toy handcuffs. But Numbuh 6 couldn't find the switch to get them off. He unlocked the chain that was on her right ankle.  
  
"Now if you are ready, we want to show you something esle. Follow us." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane said.   
  
Numbuh 6 was following them. But whenever she was lagging behind, General Dissaray would push her so that she would hurry up. And Professor Chaos still had the knife to Numbuh 2's neck. If he or Jessie made any wrong moves, Numbuh 2 would be dead.  
  
They lead her to a room where two teen kids were hanging above a boling tub of something. But the two teens looked so...familiar.  
  
"Kearra?! Anthony?!" Numbuh 6 shouted.  
  
"Jessie! Help us!!!" They both shouted. Atleast they thought it was Jessie.  
  
"Remember, any wrong moves and your boyfriend is gone." Professor Chaos said.  
  
"I-I can't..." Numbuh 6 said to her two best friends. Frustration and sadness was taking over her body. She would never want her two friends to die, and she wouldn't want Numbuh 2 to die either.   
  
"We were going to add you to the little collection but we wanted you to tell your Kids Next Dumb members of whats going on. But it may be easy to see this now. But when you come back with the rest of your members. It won't be easy with all of the obstacle courses you all with have to go through. You've got till tomorrow at midnight to save your sorry friends. So goodbye, Numbuh 6." The DCFDTL said and pushed a button.  
  
The handcuffs were also a jet pack too. Professor Chaos tied Numbuh 2 onto Numbuh 6. Soon Numbuh 6 took off on the auto controlled jet pack handcuffs.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Numbuh 6 screamed as she was heading towards the Kids Next Door treehouse HQ.  
  
[Recruent Ad]  
  
DanMat6299: Are you a fan of Time Squad as well as other Cartoons and NickToons? Do you want to talk about it? Well come down to "Time Squad +" at ! Thank you, and goodnight!  
  
Tuddrussel: Wait, wait, wait... go back to that rope part again.  
  
(DanMat6299 groans)  
  
[Back to your regularly scheduled program]  
  
[KND Treehouse HQ]  
  
"Where are Numbuhs 2 and 6?" Numbuh 1 wondered out loud. He was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Maybe they went out or somethin'" Numbuh 4 said.  
  
The quiet one hushed everyone because of an akward sound.  
  
"Listen" She said.  
  
The was a loud scream. Then there was a sudden --  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
The KND operatives looked at what had crashed. They found Numbuh 6 with a fat wrinkly puppy tied to her. Numbuh 6's hands were now uncuffed. They ran over to her, untied the puppy and helped her up and got her to a couch.   
  
"What happened Numbuh 6?" Numbuh 1 asked.   
  
"Ze Delightful Children 'ave Kearra and Anthony. We've got until tomorrow at midnight to save zem both. Or zey vill die. Zey also said zat ve 'ave obstacle courses to go through, so it won'te be easy saving zem both." Numbuh 6 said.  
  
"Great, first they kidnap both Numbuh 2 and 6...wait. Where is Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Numbuh 3 is playing with him." Numbuh 6 said. Numbuh's 1, 4, 5 and 6 turned they're heads to Numbuh 3. She was playing with the wrinkly puppy with the goggles and the pilots helmet on its head.   
  
"They turned him into a puppy?!" Numbuhs 1, 4 and 5 asked all together.  
  
"Yes, zey turned him into a poor puppy." Numbuh 6 said with a frown.  
  
"Will you quit talking with that accent." Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"I can't help it. I vas vondering vhy I vas talking like zis. It must 'ave been zey Delightful Bastards zat did zis to me." Numbuh 6 said, pounding her fist on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess we will have to prepare all day tomorrow, until we have to go to the Delightful Childrens mansion. Let's get some shut-eye." Numbuh 1 said. All of the KND operative left, except for Numbuh 6 and 2.  
  
"I guess you'll 'ave to sleep in my room." Numbuh 6 said and picked up Numbuh 2. He licked her face to show his appreciation. She smiled at him.  
  
Numbuh 6 took Numbuh 2 to her room. She got ready and got into her bed. Numbuh 2 tried his hardest to jump onto Numbuh 6's bed. She giggled and picked him up and put him on the end of her bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 6 said and shut her eyes. The lights had went out, the hamsters stop running at ten.   
  
(Rabbit: So cool. Numbuh 2: Why did I have to be turned into a dog?! Rabbit: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!! =/ Numbuh 2: Okay, okay. O_o Rabbit: Now shut up and let everyone read the movie trailer. Numbuh 2: Movie trailer?! I thought it was a fic trailer. Rabbit: Its the same damn thing! Now just shut up for a minute.)  
  
[Movie...::ahem!::...Fic trailer]  
  
Narrarator: Coming soon to a fanfic near you. Six operatives.  
  
Numbuhs 1 through 6 are standing side by side.  
  
Narrarator: Three movies.  
  
Three dvds with the titles "The Evil Dead", "The Evil Dead 2", and "The Army of Darkness" are on a table.  
  
Narrarator: Saying the passage of the Evil Dead in a treehouse on a Saturday night is not good.  
  
Voice on tape recorder: Tantir-ah-mis-trobeen-ha-zar-ta. Tantir-man-ov-mis-hazen-sober. Kanda!  
Kanda! Kanda!  
  
Some rushing camera (but you can't see it) is going up to the treehouse. Its really an evil force.  
  
Narrarator: Because the Six operatives will experience something they are not meant to experience.  
  
(They are all 18 or 19 in this fic for the scenes)  
  
[In one scene]  
  
Abby: Kuki, wanna play some cards?  
Kuki: ::Turning with a smile:: Uh-uh.  
  
Kuki turns to face the window again.  
  
Abby: Hey, tomorrow morning, we'll find some way around dat cliff into town okay?  
Kuki: Okay.  
  
Outside the window, Hoagie and Wally go and chop more wood for the nights fire. Nigel turns on the tape recorder to listen with the ear plug.  
  
Voice: March 12th 2008. Lizzie came after me and almost murdered me. My own girlfriend. At first I thought it was a mental or physical disorder because of what had happened to her eyes, but I was only fooling myself. I knew what it was.  
  
Outside the window, Hoagie and Wally continue to chop and gather wood. Jessie, still engaged in cards with Abby, holds up one in particular.  
  
Jessie: Okay, guess this card.  
Abby: How am I gonna know what card dat is?  
Jessie: Guess, I'm going to see if you're psychic.  
  
The card is a two of clubs.  
  
Abby: Okaaaay...is it a queen?  
Jessie: Right!  
Abby: Really?  
Jessie: Yeah.  
Abby: Hey Nigel, I guessed da card right.  
Nigel: ::indifferently:: Truly amazing Abby.  
  
He is listening intently to the log as it continues.  
  
Voice: Three days have passed since that thing has been down there. I was hoping to weaken it without food or water. Nothing worked. Finally, in desperation I dragged her out to the shed and dismembered her so that whatever it was could not get up again.  
  
Jessie: Kuki, did you see that?  
  
Kuki remains with her back to them staring out the window.  
  
Jessie: Try this one.  
  
She removes a nine of clubs from the deck and holds it up.  
  
Abby: Okay, lemme think, uh...  
  
She puts her hands to her head in a curved funnel formation as if to direct her thoughts to the card.  
  
Abby: ...Um, it's a seven.  
Jessie: Oh my God, what suit?  
Abby: Diamonds, no wait! I mean hearts!  
Jessie:That's right- seven of hearts!  
Abby: Hey Nigel, did you see that? I guessed two cards in a row.  
Nigel: ::Still not paying attention:: How do you do it Abby?  
  
He is concentrating on the tape.  
  
Voice: This is when I saw the dark figures moving about in the woods. I should have never tampered with the "Book Of The Dead." I now know that whatever it is I have resurrected through this book, is coming for me.  
  
Abby: You know, I always thought I had some sort of extra sense. You know, like e.s.p or something.  
Jessie: What's this one?  
  
She holds up the queen of spades.  
  
Abby: Another seven!  
Jessie: I don't believe it!  
Kuki: ::Still looking outside:: Queen of spades.  
  
Jessie looks at her card then back to Kuki. She holds up another card.  
  
Kuki: Four of hearts.  
  
The card is a four of hearts. Jessie bites her lip in fear and reaches for another card. Nigel and Abby listen in silence.  
  
Kuki: Eight of spades.  
  
Jessie picks up the card. Kuki is correct again.  
  
Kuki: Two of spades- Jack of diamonds- Jack of clubs-  
  
Faster and faster she calls them off. Even before Jessie can flip them to keep up. Suddenly, Kuki turns toward the group. Her eyes are bone white. Jessie's deck of cards slip from her hand and scatter across the floor. Kuki's body is hoisted up to its feet and jerked about like a white-eyed marionette. She speaks in a voice unlike her own.  
  
Kuki: Why have you disturbed our sleep, awakened us from our ancient slumber? You will die. Like the others before you. We will take you one by one. All of you!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!  
  
She screams in a low gruff voice and collapses to the floor.  
  
[end of the one scene]  
  
Narrarator: But you get the point. Numbuh 1 and 5 will be the stars in "The Evil Dead", Numbuh 3 and 4 will be the stars in "The Evil Dead 2" And Numbuh 2 and 6 will be the stars in "The Army of Darkness". Ladies and Gentlemen. May I present to you the title of the next fic:  
  
Operation: E.V.I.L.-D.E.A.D  
  
Even  
Very late  
In the night,  
Learn that the-  
Dead never  
Ever dies  
And   
Demands you to be part of their army  
  
Coming soon...to a fan fic near...YOU!!!!  
  
DanMat6299: Hi, everyone! That was a great chapter!  
  
Rabbit: Thanks!  
  
DanMat6299: OOps! I mean, that was a great chapter for a KND fan! Which I am!  
  
All: Whatever.  
  
Numbuh 2: Is he always like this?  
  
Otto: Always.  
  
Larry: Ah, well. Please review.  
  
(Here are the translations for some of the words Numbuh 6 was saying. Ze = The. Vat = what. Zey =they. Zis = this. 'ave = have. Zem = them. Vill = will. Zat = that. Vhy = why. Vondering = wondering (duh). Vas = was. Ve = we. And if there are any I left out...then just guess. I know, I play Conkers Bad Fur Day too much :P) 


	4. Ch 4: The Battle again

Chapter 4: The Battle (Again!)

_DanMat6299: Hi, everybody! I'm Dan!_

_Tuddrussel: ::sarcastically:: Yeah. And we didn't know that?_

_DanMat6299: Oh, be quiet, ya big oaf!_

_Numbuh 2: Well, hi, everybody and welcome to--_

_Rabbit: MY fan-fic! Disclaimer, please!_

_Numbuh 2: ::grumbles:: Rabbit doesn't own anything except her fan kids. Enjoy._

[KND Tree house: 6:00 A.M.]

The tree house was dark and quiet. That was until the lights turned on and Numbuh 1's voice was heard throughout the tree house.

"Rise and shine, fellow Kids Next Door membuhs." Numbuh 1 said through the intercom.

[Numbuh 6's room]

Numbuh 6 was still in bed, asleep. Its as if she did not hear anything. But there was something that could wake her up. Numbuh 2 woke up and yawned loudly. He saw that Numbuh 6 was still sleeping, so there was only one thing to do. Numbuh 2 walked over to Numbuh 6's face and began to lick it with his little tongue.

"No mum, I don't want to go shopping today." Numbuh 6 mumbled.

Numbuh 2 continued to lick her face.

"If I get up, Cartman won't give me an ice-cream he promised me." Numbuh 6 mumbled.

Numbuh 2 gave her a weird look as he still licked her face. It took about ten minutes to wake her up, 'cause of Numbuh 1's voice on the intercom again...

"Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 2! We're all waiting for you two!!!" 

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M UP! I'M UP!!!!!!!" Numbuh 6 shouted and made Numbuh 2 nearly jump out of his little skin. 

Numbuh 2 barked at her. Numbuh 6 opened her eyes to see that Numbuh 2 was in her face.

"Are you going to stay there all day or what?" Numbuh 6 asked sarcastically.

Numbuh 2 tilted his head to the right, then jumped off the bed.

"Crazy mutt..." Numbuh 6 muttered. 

She got up out of bed and got dressed in her usual attire. The last thing she put on was her army helmet with the red six on it.

"Ready Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 6 asked.

Numbuh 2 barked happily at her. Numbuh 6 ran, so did Numbuh 2. They both raced out the door and to the common area. Numbuh 1 was waiting impatiently at his podium.

"It's about time!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh...my bad. I must have been sleeping hard or something. Didn't hear one thing at first." Numbuh 6 said.

"Okay. Today we are going to go through some physical courses that I have put together this morning. We will train until six 'o clock. There we will get some rest and soon set out and be prepared when we go to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's mansion." Numbuh 1 addressed.

"Do we eat breakfast now?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 1 sighed.

"Yes Numbuh 3. We eat breakfast now." Numbuh 1 said. 

They all set out to the kitchen and ate they're breakfast and it digested. Soon they go through physical courses. Like fighting robots, getting through the security ray things without setting them off, and many other things. Numbuh 2 had his own little physical course. He was on a treadmill and it looked like evil creatures were chasing him so that he would run fast.

**I'm a soldier **

**I'm a soldier**

**I'm a soldier**

I'm a soldier 

Numbuh 6 had just finished fighting off a robot and went onto a climbing and swinging course, which were the monkey bars.

**Yo... Never was a thug, just infatuated with guns, **

**Never was a gangsta, till I graduated to one, **

**And got the rep of a villain, for weapon concealin',**

**Took the image of a thug, kept sh*t appealin' willin' to stick out my neck,**

**For respect if it meant life or death, never live to regret what I said when you're me, **

**People just want to see, if its true, if its you, what you say in your rap's,**

**What you do so they feel, as part of your obligation to fulfill, **

**When they see you on the streets, face to face, are you for real in confrontation ain't no conversation, **

**If you feel you're in violation, any hesitation'll get you killed if you feel it, kill it,**

**If you conceal it, reveal it,**

**Being reasonable will leave you full of bullets, pull it, squeeze it till its empty, tempt me, push me, p*ssies,**

**I need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze...**

****

She climbed and swung from bar to bar to bar. And she was doing this at a quick pace. Even if Numbuh 6 almost slips on the monkey bars, she would get back on them and keep going.

**I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up **

**I'm a soldier, even if my collarbones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble **

I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up 

**I'm a soldier, even if my collarbones crush or crumble, I will never stumble**

"Remember Jessie, you're a soldier. You're a soldier." Numbuh 6 kept telling herself.

**I love pissin' you off, it gets me off, **

**Like my lawyers, when the f*ckin' judge lets me off,**

**All you motherf*ckas gotta do is set me off, **

**I'll violate and all the motherf*ckin' bets be off I'm a lit fuse, **

**Anything I do bring it's news, pistol whippin' motherf*ckin' bouncers, six-two, who needs bullets? **

**Soon as I pull it, you sweat bullets, an excellent method to get rid of the next bully,**

**It's actually better cause instead you murderin', **

**You can hurt em' and come back again and kick dirt at em it's like pourin' salt in the wounds, **

**Assault and get sued, you can smell the lawsuits soon as I waltz in the room,**

**Everybody halts and stops, calls the cops, **

**All you see is bitches comin' out their halter-tops runnin' and duckin' out to the Hot Rocks parking lot, **

**You'll all get shot whether its your fault or not, cus...**

"I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up. I'm a soldier, even if my collarbones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble. I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up. I'm a soldier, even if my collarbones crush or crumble, I will never stumble." Numbuh 6 said as she was still swinging from monkey bar to monkey bar.

I spit it slow so these kids know that I'm talkin' to em, give it back to these damn critics and sock it to em,

**I'm like a thug, with a little bit of Pac influence, I spew it, and look how I got you bitches rockin' to it,**

**You motherf*ckas could never do it like I could do it, don't even try it, you'll look stupid, do not pursue it, **

**Don't ever in your life, try to knock the truest, I spit the illest sh*t, ever been dropped to two inch, **

**So ticky-tock listen as the sound ticks on the clock, listen to the sound of Kim as she licks on a c*ck,**

**Listen to the sound of me spillin' my heart through this pen, motherf*ckers know that I'll never be Marshall again,**

**Full of controversy until I retire my jersey, till the fire inside dies and expires at thirty,**

**And Lord have mercy on any more of these rappers that verse me,  **

**And put a curse on authorities in the face of adversity,**

**I'm a...**

"Soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up. I'm a soldier, even if my collarbones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble. I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up. I'm a soldier, even if my collarbones crush or crumble, I will never stumble." Numbuh 6 continued the song as she was now going through a tire course.

**Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left **

**Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left **

**Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left **

Yo Left, Yo Left, Yo Left, Right, Left 

From six am to six pm The Kids Next Door trained they're asses off.  

_Rabbit: Wow, they trained they're asses off. _

_Numbuh 2: You added that part. _

_Rabbit: I know that. I had a very bad day Thursday. _

_Numbuh 2: Why? What happened badly on your last day of school? _

_Rabbit: Um...you don't want to know. Its pretty bad and all. But you know what... _

_Numbuh 2: What? _

_Rabbit: There are three 304's in my homeroom. _

_Numbuh 2: 304's? _

_Rabbit: Here I'll show you. :: Types it into a calculator and turns it upside down:: See? _

_Numbuh 2: Oh...I see. Its almost like that 8th chapter of Operation: B.A.B.I.E.S.? _

_Rabbit: Yup._

_Eminems "Soldier" Plays._

_Rabbit: Love this song!!!!! :: Starts glowing::_

_Numbuh 2: But I thought it was you weakness._

_Rabbit: Not anymore. :: Grins::_

[Time: 6:00 P.M.]

All of the Kids Next Door members were asleep in their beds. They were tired, after an 11 to 12 hour training session. They were sweaty and they had to at least lost some weight, especially Numbuh 2 in his dog form. But Numbuh 6 didn't look slimmer or anything, she looked more athletic. Maybe she was a bit more, muscular. Numbuh 6 was an athletic person; she never really slacked off or anything.

[Commercial]  
  
**Tuddrussel: Hey! Give me that! ::grabs a soda can from Larry::  
  
Larry: It's mine, you big oaf! ::grabs it back and both start fighting. Otto enters::  
  
Otto: Hey, what's going on?  
  
Tuddrussel: Well, I told Larry that this Mountain Dew can was mine, then he said it was his...  
  
Larry: Then we both started fighting, and... it was wrong.  
  
Otto: Guys, how 'bout you give me the Dew ::takes soda can and drinks it all up:: Now let that be a lesson to you. ::hands soda can back and exits::  
  
Larry: ::confused:: What happened?  
  
Tuddrussel: We got hosed, Larry. We got hosed.  
  
::On the computer, in the background, the words "Do The Dew" appear on the screen::**

[End of Commercial]

[Time: 9:00 P.M.]

The Kids Next Door was being slick and sneaky. They managed to get in the front door of The Delightful Children From Down The Lanes mansion. They had to be cautious. Whatever popped out would be attacked. They carried they're 2x4 technology. Except this time Numbuh 2 had the U.Z.I. The Kids Next Door walked into the Delightful Children's dining room. They heard a low hiss that seemed to be far away. But Numbuh 6 heard something different.

_"Let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you…" _ The hiss said in Numbuh 6's POV.

"Could it be…nah." Numbuh 6 said.

"What?" The Kids Next Door asked.

"Its nothing." Numbuh 6 said.

For some reason Numbuh 1 was starting to get suspicious about Numbuh 6. But he shook it off. They were all walking cautiously. All of a sudden… a Python slithered out from under a cushioned chair. It hissed at them. All of they're eyes went wide. It was slithering near them. Numbuh 6 stepped out of the huddled group and walked toward the Python. She began to speak…an odd language. 

_Rabbit: You know, if you seen Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, you'll know. _

_Numbuh 2: I saw it. And it was okay and scary at the same time._

_Rabbit: It wasn't scary!!! Chicken. But anyways, I can speak parseltongue._

_Numbuh 2: No you can't! You don't even have a scar!_

_Rabbit: I do so! ::Moves her bangs out of the way to reveal a lightning bolt-shaped scar::_

_Numbuh 2: ::Gasp!:: You got a scar from…You-Know-Who…_

_Rabbit: Yeah, but I'll get mah revenge on him…soon._

"W'ot…is she doing?" Numbuh 4 asked. 

The snake began to point out its victim. It was Numbuh 1. Numbuh 6 still chanted her little parseltongue language. The Python then looked at Numbuh 6 and hissed at her. Numbuh 6 wasn't talking the language anymore and her eyes widened a bit. She managed to pull out her wand from her pocket (Yeah, she now carries her wand around. She doesn't care if she's underage) and muttered out a counter-curse. The Python turned to ashes. Numbuh 6 turned around to her membuhs. They were terrified, especially Numbuh 2.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"I tried to stop the snake from attacking." Numbuh 6 said.

"It looked like you was doin' the opposite." Numbuh 5 said.

"Oh god no." Numbuh 6 said, taking off her army helmet and lifted her bangs. She felt her lightning bolt-shaped scar. The other Kids Next Door membuhs looked at it.

"What is it?" They all said. Numbuh 2 barked, confusion on his face.

"I got this from a dark wizard. He tried to kill me, but all I got was this scar. If he's ever near, it will burn. But it's not burning or anything. I just remembered that if I got this scar, I get some of his powers. I'm a Parselmouth." Numbuh 6 said.

"Parselmouth?" Numbuh 1 asked, his anger was mild now.

"It means I can speak parseltongue. Which that is a different language. I can speak to snakes." Numbuh 6 said.

"So, you thought you were trying to tell the snake to stop from attacking in English, but instead you were speaking parseltongue and you didn't know you were telling it to attack." Numbuh 1 said.

"Exactly. But now that it's gone, you think it's okay to go searching again." Numbuh 6 said.

"Sure" Numbuh 1 said. 

The Kids Next Door continued to go through the Delightful Children's mansion. Little did they know, they were being watched. By none other than the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Drat! They got through the first course!" The DCFDTL and Professor Chaos said.

"Don't worry, once they get though, it will be hard for them when they get to the final course." A voice said.

"Oh yes indeed it will be hard. And we thank you, Mr. Tom Riddle." The DCFDTL and PC said.

A fifteen-year-old boy with brown hair and in Slytherin robes stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face.

[Time: 10:59 P.M. A different room]

"Hmm… its quiet…too quiet." Numbuh 6 said.

They looked around. It was quiet. Actually it was really quiet. Until…

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kids Next Door." A voice said. 

The Kids Next Door looked around. The Common Cold popped out. 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!! I'll finally get you all sick." The Common Cold said, his Snot Gun in his hand

"Oh for crying out loud. _Wingardium Leviosaur._" Numbuh 6 said. The Common Cold's Snot Gun came out of his hands and his nose (Ewe!!) and levitated in the air. 

"Hey! Give me my weapon back!!!!" The Common Cold said and jumped up and tried to get his weapon.

"All right. As you…wish." Numbuh 6 said. The weapon was at a high height. It was beginning to fall… fast.

"Uh-oh" The Common Cold said. The weapon landed on his head…hard. 

"Ah…another waste of  time out of the way." Numbuh 6 said.

[The DCFDTL's control room]

 "Drat! Another course down. They only need to get through four more to get to the final one." The DCFDTL and PC said.

"Yes. They'll be surprised at the…sight." Tom Riddle said.

[Yet another room]

The Kids Next Door was looking around…curiously. 

"There has to be more enemies hiding around here somewhere." Numbuh 1 said.

_"Blood…blood. I smell blood." _The voice said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"Hear w'ot?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"That voice." Numbuh 6 said. _"It must be another snake." _Numbuh 6 thought.

"Well, w'ot ever it was better fess up and come get their butt's kicked." Numbuh 4 said.

All of a sudden… four familiar people come up. And they were The Toilenator, Knightbrace, Stickybeard, and Gramma Stuffum.

"Do you got any spells to make them disappear?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 6.

"Um…no." Numbuh 6 whimpered.

"Oh! Skinny children. You all need to eat!" Gramma Stuffum said.

"And after that, you kids need to brush your teeth!" Knightbrace said.

"And I'll take all yer candy!" Stickybeard said.

"And I'll take all of your toilet paper!" The Toilenator said.

"Dude, we don't even have any toilet paper with us." Numbuh 6 said.

"Oh…then I'll toilet paper all of you then." The Toilenator said.

A light bulb flashed above Numbuh 6.

"I've never played that game before. Here, let me see all that toilet paper." Numbuh 6 said.

"Um…okay." The Toilenator said. He gave her all five of the rolls of toilet paper that was on him. Even some he had in his pocket.

"Now all four of you huddle into a group." Numbuh 6 said.

"Like this?" The Toilenator, Stickybeard, Gramma Stuffum and Knightbrace asked.

"Perfect. Now I need you to hold this." Numbuh 6 said and gave the one end to The Toilenator. She soon began to wrap them all in the toilet paper. She tossed the other four rolls to Numbuh's 1, 3, 4 and 5. They all joined in and wrapped the four adult villains in toilet paper. They couldn't get out of all the toilet paper.

"What a good idea to give her all you toilet paper. You idiot!" Gramma Stuffum, Knightbrace and Stickybeard said.

[Delightful Children's control room]

"Grr…they won't have much luck in the last course." The DCFDTL and PC said and snickered.

"Well we better get there right away." Tom Riddle said.

Tom Riddle, Professor Chaos, and The DCFDTL went to the one room where Kearra and Anthony are.

[Time: 11:48 P.M. the final room]

"Well, I don't see anyone. I guess we've defeated everyone. Now it's time to save Kearra and Anthony!" Numbuh 6 said and ran towards the controls for the claw Kearra and Anthony were hanging from. 

"Not so fast Jessie." Some familiar voices said.

"It's them Delightful Children." Numbuh 4 said.

"We have a friend of yours that knows you." The DCFDTL said.

"Oh yeah. Who?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"Me! I'm Tom Riddle. And you won't be needing that." Tom said.

Numbuh 6's wand comes out of her hand and floats to Tom Riddle.

"Who are you?! And give me back my wand!!!!!!"

"Oh I'll tell you who I am." Tom said. He began to write his name in mid-air.

Tom Marvolo Riddle 

He then  snaps his fingers and the words begin to rearrange. 

I am Lord Voldemort 

Numbuh 6 gasped.

"You're the person that gave me this scar!" Numbuh 6 said lifting her helmet off her head and moving her bangs out of the way. "But you look so…different."

"That's because I'm in my fifteen-year-old form now. But lets see what the power of the Great Salazar Slytherin match the power against the famous Jessie Alvarez!!!" Tom Riddle said. He started to speak parseltongue.

"What's he saying?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 6.

"I think he's calling something out." Numbuh 6 said.

Suddenly a sixty-foot Basilisk  comes out.

"Don't look at its eyes!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 6 yelled. 

All of the KND membuhs turned around and dared not to look into the Basilisk's eyes.

"Yes, run. NOTHING CAN SAVE ANY OF YOU!!!!!!" Tom Riddle said.

_Rabbit: Dude, that is so f*cked up. _

_Numbuh 2: Really._

_Rabbit: If some of you guys don't know what a Basilisk is, here's a definition: Basilisk: A fabulous serpent, or dragon. The ancients alleged that_ _it's hissing would drive away all other serpents, and that __ its breath, and even its look, was fatal__._

_Numbuh 2: I wouldn't want to run into one of those._

_Rabbit: If you do, be sure to close your eyes and run away from it._

_Numbuh 2: I'll take note on that._

_[Ending commentary]_

Rabbit: Hello, everyone. Hope you liked that chapter!  
DanMat6299: I AM DAN!  
All: O.o  
Numbuh 2: I think he's broken.  
Otto: ::humorously:: Yep. And it will take a lot more than a bit of masking tape to fix him!  
DanMat6299: PLEASE--  
Rabbit: --REIVIEW!  
DanMat6299: O.o  
Rabbit: ::grins:: 


	5. Ch 5: The Kids Next Door VS The Basilisk

Chapter 5: The Kids Next Door V.S. The Basilisk

DanMat6299: ::singing stupidly:: Attacked by an evil basilisk.  
Attacked by an evil basilisk.  
Attacked by an evil basilisk.  
  
Rabbit: Oh, be quiet.  
  
DanMat6299: ::innocently:: Why?  
  
Tuddrussel: Because it's stupid!  
  
DanMat6299: Why?  
  
Larry: Because it's annoying.  
  
DanMat6299: Why?  
  
Rabbit: Because "DanMat6299 downgrades back to 6288".  
  
DanMat6288: ::starts off:: Why-- NO!  
  
Rabbit: Hee! Hee! Hee!  
  
DanMat6288: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!  
  
Rabbit: Okay, that's getting annoying. ::whips out wand:: Petrificus Totalis.  
  
::DanMat6288 binds up and falls to the ground.  
  
Numbuh 2: O.o Rabbit doesn't own anything except her fan kids.  
  
Rabbit: ENJOY! ^_^

"Its over! We're done for!!!" Numbuh 6 shouted as she and the rest of the Kids Next Door ran away from The Basilisk.

The Basilisk was close on their tails. Is this the end of the Kids Next Door? 

There was a sudden screech that filled the room. A red Phoenix with a garbage bag in its claws was flying in the sky. It dropped the garbage bag in front of Numbuh 6. She looked at the bag with confusion on her  face.

"And this is what Dumbledore sends one of his loyal students, a garbage back and a singing bird." Tom Riddle said.

The Phoenix then went to the Basilisk and started cutting its eyes with its claws. It then fly's away.

"Even though it may be blind, but it can still hear you." Tom Riddle said.

Numbuh 6 didn't know what to do at first, but she looked at the garbage bag. Then magically, a staff with metal sharp ends appeared. 

"Cool" Numbuh 6 said. She pulled the staff out. It wasn't too heavy or too light. 

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"SIX!" Numbuh 6 shouted, the staff in her hands.

"FIVE!" Numbuh 5 shouted, the S.C.A.M.P.P. (Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phlazer) in her hands. 

"FOUR!" Numbuh 4 shouted, the A.T.T.I.C. (A Tricky device That is In disguise of a Chainsaw) ::The thing I made up =P:: in his hands.

"THREE!!!!" Numbuh 3 shouted, the T.H.U.M.P.E.R (Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle) in her hands.

"BARK!" Numbuh 2 barked, holding the U.Z.I. (Ultimate hot Zingering firing Instrument) ::Another thing I made up:: in his mouth.

"ONE!" Numbuh 1 shouted, holding the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) in his hands.

"Isn't this nice. A Gryffindor needs help in a battle. But this Basilisk needs no help at all." Tom Riddle said.

Numbuh 5 started shooting her S.C.A.M.P.P. at the Basilisk. Along with, Numbuh 4 and his A.T.T.I.C., Numbuh 3 with her T.H.U.M.P.E.R, Numbuh 2 with the U.Z.I., and Numbuh 1 with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

The Basilisk was outraged. It was about to charge at them.

"AYE! UGLY ASS 60-FOOT SNAKE!!!! OVA HERE!!!!!" Numbuh 6 said. She was on top of a water tank. 

The Basilisk hissed and went over to the voice. It raised kept trying to charge at Numbuh 6 but she dodged the attacks some time.

_Rabbit: ::relaxed:: Y'know. I like Spring Break._

_Numbuh 2: Why?_

_Rabbit: It's a break from assholes, enemies, and other things from school. I mean, c'mon, Thursday was the worst day of school I've ever been too. YOU HEAR ME SCHOOL!! I HATE YOU VERY BADLY!!!! WHY DON'T YOU BURN DOWN AND DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Numbuh 2: Wow, you're pissed off. O.o _

_Rabbit: ::takes a deep breath:: I feel SO much better now. I'm pretty happy now. ::goes into a daze::_

_Numbuh 2: Hello…::waves a hand in front of Rabbit's face::_

_Rabbit: ::snaps back to reality:: Damnit! You ruined my daydream…or maybe it can come true. ::smirks::_

_Numbuh 2: ::scared:: What?_

_Rabbit: Oh you'll see. ::smirks::_

_Numbuh 2 is dressed like Cartman._

_Numbuh 2: Okay… O.o_

_Rabbit: There we go. ^.^_

_Numbuh 2: Why in the hell am I dressed like this._

_Rabbit: I don't know. My evil half told me to do it._

_Numbuh 2: Right…_

_Rabbit: I'm serious! She'll show up in a sec. _

_All of a sudden, it looks like Rabbit's soul just came out. But it just comes to life and looks exactly like Rabbit, except this Evil Rabbit has devil horns. And fire surrounds her._

_Evil Rabbit: Doe's somebody not believe I made Rabbit dress someone up to look stupid?_

_Numbuh 2: ::scared:: No…_

_Evil Rabbit: Good._

_Rabbit: Now that we know the truth…enough yapping and more fiction writing._

"Now its time for you to die!" Numbuh 6 said.

The Basilisk opened its mouth as if it was going to bite Numbuh 6. Numbuh 6 then used her staff with her right hand and stabbed the staff right through the Basilisks head, from inside its mouth. But Numbuh 6 got injured while doing that. The Basilisk collapsed on the ground, dead. Numbuh 6 crawled down the water tank, mostly falling down it. She takes the Basilisks fang out of her right arm and collapses on the ground.

"See how quickly the venom contacts throughout the body. In a matter of seconds you'll be dead. Too bad a silly book wont' help you." Tom Riddle said, throwing his diary at Numbuh 6.

Numbuh 6 then picks up the diary.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Just saying a quick goodbye, you bastard." Numbuh 6 said. She threw the diary into the giant pool of boiling stuff that was below Kearra and Anthony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tom yelled just before he exploded into ashes.

Numbuh 6 smirked, she now lied on the ground, her eyes half open.

_"I may die, but at least I died as a hero, and a brave heroic girlfriend." _Numbuh 6 thought.

Rabbit: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! A CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!! Though you'd see what would happen next huh? The next chapter is the last chapter. And then after that will be my new fic. Operation: E.V.I.L.-D.E.A.D.

_Evil Rabbit: Well, I think she dies in the end. And good riddance too._

_Rabbit: You're just jealous._

_Evil Rabbit: Am not!_

_Rabbit: Are too!_

_Evil Rabbit: AM NOT!_

_Rabbit: ARE TOO!_

_Evil Rabbit: AM NOT!!!!!  
Rabbit: ARE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __

_Numbuh 2: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Evil Rabbit and Rabbit glare at Numbuh 2, evilly._

_Numbuh 2: ::gulp:: Uh-oh._

_[ending commentary]_

_Rabbit: Enjoyed?  
  
DanMat6288: ::still in binding, gives her a pleading look::  
  
Rabbit: Fine. ::does the counter curse::  
  
DanMat6288: Feels good to be able to move again!  
  
Otto: Well, have anything to say about Rabbit's fic?  
  
DanMat6288: Well, I have something to say. "Rabbit becomes referred to as Jessie A., again."  
  
Jessie A: AH! . WHY YOU-- Petrificus Totalis. ::binds DanMat6288 up again::  
  
Numbuh 2: O.o Please review._


	6. Ch 6: The End

Chapter 6: The End

_Jessie A: Well, we're back! ::to DanMat6288, who's still magically bound:: What do you think of my story? ::not waiting for response:: Oh, yeah! You can't respond! Ha! Ha!  
  
Larry: O.o Anyway, about what that one reviewer said, about you rewriting the scene in Harry Potter too much, about it being a ::f q (finger quoting):: "knockoff"? You know, I'm starting to agree with them.  
  
Jessie A: Okay, ::f q:: "Professor". Let's go fix that ::f q:: "Time Rope". OOh... Ha! Ha!  
  
::Larry glares. Tuddrussel gives two thumbs up.::  
  
Jessica (Evil Rabbit): Jessie A doesn't own KND, Harry Potter, Time Squad, DanMat6288, or anything else besides me. Isn't that right, Dan?  
  
::DanMat6288 glares up at her, still bound up.::_

Numbuh 6 was almost dead. All of the Kids Next Door members ran over to Numbuh 6. Numbuh 2 began to lick her face, because he was still a dog.

"I don't think I'm going to make it you guys." Numbuh 6 said, still dying slowly.

Fawkes, the Phoenix, came over to Numbuh 6's side.

"I should really thank you, Fawkes. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have beaten that Basilisk." Numbuh 6 said, her eyes straining.

Fawkes looked like he was going to have a heart attack, but instead it puked on Numbuh 6's wound.

"Ewe, that's not right. But I'm starting to feel, stronger." Numbuh 6 said, her eyes were starting to open.

"Huh?" The Kids Next Door members all said at the same time.

The puke went away, and Numbuh 6's wound was gone. Numbuh 6 got up, she was okay.

"I'm better again!" Numbuh 6 said, a smile on her face. 

The ropes that were holding Kearra and Anthony broke.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kearra and Anthony screamed.

Everyone gasped. But a 14-year-old blonde Mexican girl, even though she looked white, was swinging on a rope and caught them.

Jessie A: How in the bloody 'ell did Judith get in the story?! O.o 

_Jessica: I have no clue how she got in the story._

_Jessie A: Well, she begged me to put her in it, and now she just pops up and saves the day. Wow. I'M GOING TO GIVE HER A HERO AWARD TOMORROW!!!!!_

_Numbuh 2: Yeah, because you stayed home today._

_Jessie A: Quiet, Numbuh 2._

Judith landed on the ground. She untied her friends. 

"Judith, how the hell did you know that we were here?!" Kearra asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for Jessie, then you guys would be dead." Judith said.

"What did you do?"  Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 6.

"Well, it was simple. All I did was that I left a message on her cell phone. I told her about what was going on and I told her Kearra and Anthony were being held, hostage." Numbuh 6 said.

"Gee, thanks Jessie." Anthony and Kearra said, patting her on the head.

"Do I look like a puppy to you guys?!?!" Numbuh 6 asked.

"No, but it's fun to do that." We'll see you later, Jessie." Anthony said.

"Yeah, later." Numbuh 6 said and smiled, she watched her friends leave. But then her smile faded. She almost forgot what she had to do. "All right, Delightful Children. Give me the animal device!" Numbuh 6 demanded.

"No fair." The DCFDTL said.

"Nobody said life was fair, there's always a lesson to learn, and a price to pay." Numbuh 6 said, seeming to talk pretty intelligent.

Numbuh 6 used the device on Numbuh 2, so that he could be back to his normal self. She then pointed the device at Professor Chaos. 

"I think you'll be a bit nicer if you go up for adoption." Numbuh 6 said, turning Professor Chaos into a blue-eyed white kitten. She picked up the kitten and put the animal device down, and stomping on it. "Good bye, Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh 6 said, walking out, the rest of the team following her.

As they were outside, Numbuh 6 had something to do. 

"Hold him, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 6 said, handing the kitten to him.

"Okay" Numbuh 2 said, holding Professor Chaos.

Numbuh 6 was a good distance away from the Delightful Children's mansion. She put her wrists together, ready to do an attack.

"CANNON BLASTER ATTACK!!!" Numbuh 6 shouted, a big ball of energy shot out of her hands, tearing down the Delightful Children's mansion.

The Kids Next Door walked back to their HQ. They all went to bed, the chaos was all over. Professor Chaos was in an animal cage.

[The Next Day]

Numbuh 6 was outside the KND HQ. A sign read: Adoption. A little girl that was about 8 or 9 came up. 

"May I adopt that kitten?" She asked in a cute voice.

"Sure you can" Numbuh 6 said, she handed the kitten to the girl.

"Thanks" The girl said, skipping away with the kitten.

"Things are back to normal." Numbuh 6 said. Numbuh 2 came out, seeing what Numbuh 6 was doing.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Was just waiting for someone to adopt that Professor Chaos. But I don't think he'll be causing any chaos now." Numbuh 6 said, looking up in the sky. She noticed a familiar owl. "Oh, hey. Kyle's back." Numbuh 6 said, she stretched out her arm.

The handsome brown owl landed on her arm. It had two letters on it.

"Two letters, eh? I'll read the first one." Numbuh 6 said, opening the letter. And it read:

_Dear Miss Alvarez,_

_I understand. But will you come back? If you don't, then it's okay. Hope to see if you come back._

Professor Dumbledore 

"Oh, its okay then. Now for the second letter." Numbuh 6 said. She noticed the handwriting on this one. "Hey! It's from my brother!"

"Your brother?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah, my older brother. Wonder what he wrote." Numbuh 6 said, opening the letter. It read:

_Dear Jessie,_

_I had seen your owl go by so I decided to stop it so I can write you a letter. Well, I just wanted to tell you some good news, even though it is late. On April 21 of 2003, my new daughter (which is your new niece) was born. She was born at 2 in the morning. She's really beautiful. Oh, and mom called and she said she's going to send you a howler when she finds out where you're always hiding at in the summer._

_Signed,_

David 

"Uh-oh." Numbuh 6 said.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"If you ever see an owl with a red envelope in its beak or tied to its claws. Don't open it or get near it. Just hide and cover your ears." Numbuh 6 said.

"Okay…" Numbuh 2 said, not really knowing what was bad about a red envelope.

_Jessie A: Well…I didn't use everything off of Harry Potter. _

_Jessica: Aww!!! I really wanted her to die._

_Jessie A: You are such a heartless bastard._

_Jessica: I know I am. Don't you agree Dan?_

_::Dan glares up at her again::_

_Jessie A: Jessica, didn't you forget. HE CAN'T REPLY!!! ::Jessie A and Jessica laugh they're asses off::_

_Numbuh 2: Okay…O.o_

_[ending commentary]_

Numbuh 2: When are you going to stop with the knockoff thing?  
  
Jessica: NEVER!  
  
Jessie A: O.o … . Hey! He asked me!  
  
Jessica: What can I say? I'm your evil personality! ::laughs evilly::  
  
Otto: O.o Uh, please review.

_Next fan fic: Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E._


End file.
